familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Quinn family of the Eastern Shore of Maryland
Newspaper Editors *Lorie Clarke Quinn was born on 16 Aug 1864 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland USA to Rev. William White Quinn (1838-1908) and Mary Celcilia Clarke (1847-1917) and died on 15 Jul 1953 in Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland. He is buried in Saint Puals Cemeteryin Marion, Somerset County, Maryland, USA. He was the Founder and Editor-in-chief of the Crisfield Times Newspaper. He was elected ot the Maryland Legislature in 1908. He was Town Commissiner in 1906 and was the 2nd mayor 1912-1914. He was President of the Crisfield Council. He married married first to Rebecca Stubbins who was born on 21 Nov 1861 and died on 6 Jun 1885. **Lorie Clarke Quinn, Jr. was born on 9 Dec 1887 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland USA to Lorie Clarke Quinn (1864-1953) and Katie Melvin (1868-1950) and died on 27 May 1931 in Baltimore, Maryland, USA. He is buried in Saint Pual's Cemetery in Marion, Somerset County, Maryland, USA. He was the 2nd Editor-in-chief of the Crisfield Times Newspaper. Ministers #Rev. William Quinn was born on 25 Jun 1790 in Queen Anne's County, Maryland, USA to John Quinn (-) and Elizabeth McConiken (-) and died in 1867 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland USA. He was the second wealthiest propritor in Costens, Worcester County, Maryland in 1860 He married on 6 Jun 1832 in Maryland, USA to Rosa B. Schoofield. She was born in 1805 in Maryland, USA and died in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland USA. She was living in 1860 in Maryland, USA. #Rev. John W. Quinn was born on 8 Oct 1816 and died on 2 May 1863. He is buried in Salem Methodist Church Cemetery in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryalnd, USA. He was Sheriff of Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland, USA. He married on 13 Dec 1836 in Somerset County, Maryland USa to Ellen White Long. She was born on 6 Apr 1820 and died on 18 Dec 1856. She is buried in Salem Methodist Church Cemetery in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, USA. #Rev. William White Quinn was born on 24 Apr 1838 in Somerset County, Maryland USA and died on 13 Aug 1908 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, USA. He is buried in Salem Methodist Church Cemeteryin Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, USA. He was a Justice of the Peace in Pocomoke City. He married in 1859 to Mary Celcilia Clarke. She was born on 7 Sep 1847 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, USA to William James Swan Clarke (1823-1893) and Amanda Cordelia Clarvoe (1821-1856) and died on 23 May 1917. Military *William Samuel Quinn was born on 26 Nov 1883 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, USA and died on 27 Jan 1946 in Maryland, USA. He was the son of Rev. William White Quinn (1838-1908) and Mary Ceclilia Clarke (1847-1917). He was in World War I and World War II. He married Alice Sterling Wilson who was born on 3 Oct 1881 in Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland USA to Capt. John Moses Ewing Wilson (1851-1900) and Matilda "Tillie" Sterling (1852-1924) and died on 6 May 1971 in Washington, DC, USA. **Lt. Gen. William Wilson Quinn was born on 1 Nov 1907 in Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland, USA to William Samuel Quinn (1883-1946) and Alice Sterling Wilson (1881-1971) and died on 11 Sep 2001 at Walter Reed Hospital in Bethesda, Montgomery County, Maryland, USA. He was in burried in 2001 in Arlington National Cemetery in Arlington County, Virginia, USA. He was a lituenant general and was awarded the rank if chevalier in the Legion d'honneur. He was the Chief of Operations of the building of the CIA. He married on 16 Dec 1939 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA to Sara-Bette Williams. She was born on 27 Jan 1918 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA to Dr. Lehmann William Williams (1888-1959) and Sara McDougald (1892-1920) and died at on 26 Sep 2004 at Walter Reed Hospital in Bethesda, Montgomery County, Maryland, USA. She is buried in Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Vriginia, USA. Politics *Lorie Clarke Quinn was born on 16 Aug 1864 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland USA to Rev. William White Quinn (1838-1908) and Mary Celcilia Clarke (1847-1917) and died on 15 Jul 1953 in Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland. He is buried in Saint Puals Cemeteryin Marion, Somerset County, Maryland, USA. He was the Founder and Editor-in-chief of the Crisfield Times Newspaper. He was elected ot the Maryland Legislature in 1908. He was Town Commissiner in 1906 and elected mayor in 1923. He was President of the Crisfield Council. He married married first to Rebecca Stubbins who was born on 21 Nov 1861 and died on 6 Jun 1885. *Egbery Lyle Quinn was born on 8 Jan 1885 in Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, USA and died on 9 Feb 1968 in Somerset County, Maryland. He is buried at Saint Paul's Cemetery in Marion, Somerset County, Maryland, USA. He was the 11th mayor of Crisfield, Maryland. He married Clara Holton. She was born on 3 Apr 1883 in Mark Center, Defiance County, Ohio, USA and died on 22 Feb 1958 in Somerset County, Maryland, USA. Television *Sally Sterling Quinn was born on 1 Jul 1947 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia to Lt. Gen. William Wilson Quinn (1907-2001) and Sara-Bette Williams (1918-2004). She was the first anchor woman in Amercia. She ancored with Hughs Rudd for ABC News. She is a best selling author and a journalist. She married on 20 Oct 1979 in Washington, DC, USA to Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014), Fmr. Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post, Frm. Vice President at-large of the Washington Post. Refernces Books Internet *Maryland Manule On-Line *FindAGrave.com *NewsPapers.com *Sketches of Members of House of Delegates Category:Families from Maryland